fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aozora Mifuyu
Aozora Mifuyu ( あおぞら冬 Aozora Mifuyu) is a main character in Aikatsu Net Idol!. Her type is cool and her brand is Passé de Mode. Bio Backstory Aozora started her blog when a year ago and only posted videos about idols and explained the idol world. Her blog wasn't very popular but she only did it for fun. She wished to be an idol but didn't have the courage to ask her parents to become one. So she decided to start a blog in which she would post about popular idols. But once she decided to post a video of herself singing to Idoling. The video got her to become a little more popular and the Head of Falling Star Academy Sayaka saw the sudden rise of popularity of her blog. Coach Jun thought she was quite good and thought she'd be a good trainee. Because she wanted so much to become an idol, she asked parents if she could pass the auditions. Her parents finally accepted after they saw how much she was passionated by idols. Aozora was really stressed during the audition, because of how stressed she was, she couldn't bring herself to sing and ran away. Afraid to come back she stayed in another training room of the academy and stayed there for a few minutes. Risa one of the coaches went to see her and comforted her, saying it was okay to be stressed and that it was fine to be nervous during an audition. She came back, took her courage and finally sang. After the auditions she stressed for a few days thinking that she didn't made it. But she received a letter from the academy that she at first refused to open it and asked her mother to do it. The letter said that she was accepted. She then became a trainee and student at Falling Star Academy. Later she would be chosen to be a part of the show Idoling!. Feeling that it was probably too much for her she attempted to refuse but thought about Risa's words and didn't wanted to waste her chance of becoming an idol. Once she became part of the show she was noticed by a brand which wanted her as the muse. Intrigued by the brand, she decided to use one of their outfits and was bewildered by how pretty the outfit was and agreed to become its muse. Because she is easily taken by stage fright, she had a hard time with the live stages but cheered up by her new friends mostly Karen who wanted to help her get over her stage fright. She worked with Risa too in order to overcome it, though she did her first stage she was still overwhelmed by her stage fright but thinking about her long time dream to become an idol she gave her all for the solo stage. With the public vote and coach votes she was one of the trainees who was thought by the coaches to be fit for Team Vega. With team work she wanted to overcame her fear so that she would be good for the group. During her first stage with Team Vega, she finally got over her stage fright due to how much fun she had doing the stage. After weeks and weeks of work, Vega became one of the three final teams and after a spectacular stage the team won. Team Vega became Aurora and finally debuted. Aozora was finally able to overcome her fright and live her dream, with the full support of her family. Personnality Aozora gets scared and frightened easily, which is also one of the reasons she was extremely stressed and nervous about singing in front of people and couldn't bring herself to take her courage to ask about becoming an idol. Even after she did some live stages she still had her stage fright. After working with Risa, she little by little lost her stage fright. After losing that fright, she opened up more and started to smile more and became friendlier, she is now much more open with her friends and is always laughing with them. Appearance Aozora has black hair reaching her waist and grey eyes. Her skin is rather pale. Aozora is always wearing her school uniform. Etymology Aozora ( あおぞら Aozora) means blue sky. Mifuyu ( 冬 Mifuyu) means beautiful winter. Songs *Mirror Mirror *Guiding Lights *Hope Tree Trivia *Birthplace: Nagasaki, Japan. *Member Color: Black *Her Zodiac Sign is Aquarius. *Her blood type is A-. *Her favorite foods are: ice creams, frozen yogurts, pizzas, beef and chicken wraps and sausage. *Her disliked food are soja sprouts. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Idols Category:Cool Idols Category:Characters Category:Aikatsu Net Idol! Category:Aurora Category:Aurora Hope Category:Idoling! Category:Falling Star Academy